one mans loss, and a worlds gain
by ChrisKilla8
Summary: After leaving behind the world that treated him no better than toilet water, he is given another chance, but will the inhabitants even let him explain himself? Rated T for language and violence. May change depending on where the story goes.
1. the worst, and maybe last day of my life

**A/N: This is a story I am going to try to make good. With school going on, I'll only be able to post once or twice a week, but when summer comes I'll boost that up to a perment three, sometimes four if I'm optimistic. I can use any ideas you have, whether characters or plot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own mlp or anything else in this story, only my person and storyline. **

It was a average spring morning. Chris sat behind his drum like the mindless being school wanted him to be. He hated being up this early, so he was almost ready to pass out. He looked over and saw his friends, tooting their own horns, not noticing him. After the song ended he sat down.

Chris had always hated school, no one really liked him. His friends only put up with him. Probably the only thing that kept him going was his girlfriend, Kat. That didn't mean he hated everyone, he just didn't like how they treated him. All the same, he couldn't wait for school to end in three weeks and be done with this hell hole.

He slowly lowered his eyelids, but before they shut, he noticed something. Under the chair of one of his friends, Stone, and it was getting bigger. He edged a little closer and looked in amazement. A hole was hoping up, right under his friend.

Chris had always been a introvert and tried to stay out of the spotlight, but right now, he just wanted to keep his friend safe. "Watch out!" He yelled as he ran forward, pushing stone off his chair a second before the hole swallowed it.

Everyone now turned and was ready to make the usual joke when they saw what was happening. As soon as they caught sight of the danger, they all backed away quickly, leaving Chris on the ground dangerously close to it. He got up and backed away slowly. "What in the world is that?" Shrieked one of the annoying girls in class.

"I don't know, but it almost killed stone" said Chris, rubbing the back of the neck. "And whatever it is, its getting bigger by the second" he added, having to take more steps back to not fall in like bobba fett.

"I bet you its a new government weapon, they're always trying to kill us with this kind of stuff" said Zeke, an illuminate type junkie. "The want us to die, I'm telling you"

"It's probably not from the government, but it still looks like its trying to kill us" chris responded. "It either wants one, or all. Either way, someone has to go first" he finished, looking around.

No one stepped up or said anything, a few even quickly left the room. Everyone was scared, and not afraid to show it. For once, it seemed Chris seemed like the only one not afraid to speak, and that was very unusual. The tension in the room was so thick you could feel it, and the only sound came from the falling of whatever got in the way of the expanding hole.

After looking around, Chris hung his head and stepped forward. Unfortunately, just as he thought, no one said anything or tried to stop him. He looked at Jake, one of the people who hated him least. "Tell her I love her" he said, knowing that he'd understand. He looked around one more time before stepping off the edge and free falling down.

He managed to turn his body around in mid air and see the entrance shut, as the the earth after he went a few feet past it. That's the last thing he saw before passing out.

**And that's it for chapter one, please drop a review, comments, or overall your reaction. Hope you keep reading. I know that this was a short chapter, but its just the opining, I'll try and make the next one a lot longer.**

**Hope to see you next time.**


	2. a chance to stay

A/N **I don't know if I have to do a disclaimer every chapter. So I won't, but if I do please correct me so I don't get in trouble. **

Chris only had one thing going through his subconscious mind, the last thing he remembered. The song they were playing in band.

_Is the this real life? Is this just fantasy. _

The ground came closer at an alarming speed.

_Caught in a land slide, no escape from reality._

If the force of the impact didn't kill him, he'd be in for one hell of a morning.

_Open your eyes, look up to the sky's and see!_

**_*THUD*_**

There was the sound of an impact that sounded like a bomb, if not louder. A crater was instantly formed, 10 feet in diameter and six feet deep. Chris groaned and looked up to see faces looking down at him. _ 'at least there's a premade grave for them' _was his last thought before he chuckled himself into unconsciousness. He slept like a rock.

**10 hours later:**

Chris groaned as he woke up, a wave of pain hitting him like he hit the ground again.

_'At least this means I'm alive and safe'_

He thought, bringing his hand up to his face. With one problem, his hand only made it two inches before it was stopped by a piece of rope, binding him to the bed, or whatever he was laying on.

'U_m, I guess alive is good enough'_

He thought, groaning again, moving a bit then freezing when he heard voices all around him. He couldn't make out how many, but he guessed at least five or more, all sounding feminine. At the same time, he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, only that they sounded nervous.

_'Might as well meet the locals'_

He opened his eyes "so ladies how... What the fuck?!" He almost shouted the last part, because standing in front of him were five colorful horses, wait, that wasn't right, they were too small... Ponies was more like it. One with wings, two with horns, and two normal, if that could even be applied.

The white one with a horn and purple mane looked at him shocked "you dare speak like that in front of a mare?" She said, a bit over dramatically. Even bringing in a giant love seat which she pretended to faint on.

"I got it, don't fucking swear. And don't be so over dramatic. Anyway, can I be unbound now? My wrist is killing me"

The marshmallow glared at Chris with a look that actually made a bead of sweat appear on his forehead before the purple unicorn with a three shaded mane and tail spoke up "we will untie you, if we determine you aren't dangerous. But until then, answer our questions and hope for the best" she said, trying to sound apologetic.

Chris groaned and slamed his head back on the pillow "fine, but make it snappy, I'm uncomfortable and hungry as high hell" he said with a small chuckle, shifting to try and get a little more comfortable and able to see them. He also slowly started to gyrate his wrists to try and loosen the ropes.

"Well, I'm glad you said that as it brings us to our first question." She began, levitating up a notepad and quill that is surrounded in a faint purple aroura, the same color enveloping her horn. "Your teeth, they're sharp like a carnivores. Do you eat meat?" She said, actually sounding nervous.

Chris sighed, the rope on his left wrist unloosing just enough that he could slip it out if needed "yes, and no. I eat meat, but also plants. And if anything, definitely not ponied, especially not sentient ones" he said, the tension in the room lighting instantly.

"Good, so let's continue. What are you, where did you come from, and how did you get here?" She asked, getting close to him, a smile on her face like a kid on Christmas day.

Chris backed up slightly, suddenly nervous. "Human, earth, and I don't know. I fell through the rabbit hole and now I'm in wonderland!" He exclaimed, jokingly. After no one laughed he cleared his throat "well, part of that's true. I did fall down a hole, and now I'm here, that's the last thing I remember." He said honestly, looking each of the in the face, save marshmallow. "Anymore questions?" The moment the words left his mouth, he regretted it.

His world was instantly turned to pink and a weight on his chest. "Doyoulikeparties?Doyoulikecupcakes?Whatsyourfavoritecolor?" All of these questions came out in a blur in milliseconds. Chris's first instinct was to reach up and push her off, which was a mistake. As soon as he did, there was a collective gasp and a odd squeak from somewhere in the back of the room. 'Crap, they know' he thought, not bothering to hide the fact that he was untied.

"Okay, calm down, I'm not planning to hurt anyone, if I was, I would have tried tight away" he said, putting his hands up and backing up, eying the horns and strong legs of the ponies carefully. "Please, no body has to get hurt" he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

The one with the rainbow mane flew at him fast, hoof extended. Chris put his hands up in a weak attempt to save himself and braced for the impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes, and only saw blue. It took him a second to realize that it was the hoof, inches away from his face. He quickly scrambled to the side as she was lowered from the magical grip. "I believe you, so, why don't we introduce ourselves, as friends" she said, glowering at the blue one.

He wasted no time in snapping to attention and giving a sarcastic salute "my name is Chris, Chris Anderson" he said, smiling warmly to them, this time including the white one as not to seem reverse racist.

"I'm twilight sparkle" said the purple one proudly. "And these are my friends rainbow dash, Apple Jack, pinkie pie, rarity, and fluttershy" she said, stopping on a empty space in the line. "Eh hem! And this is fluttershy!" She said a little louder.

Slowly from behind a potted tree a butter yellow Pegasus with a purple mane crept out and sat where twilight was pointing. Almost hiding behind her hair she waved nervously but said nothing.

His heart melted at the sight and he almost fell over dead from the sheer cuteness. A small grin slowly spread on Chris's face "I think I'm going to like it here"


End file.
